


Initiative

by FairoNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1st POV, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, JUST, No Details, fast-slow-paced, good enough for a light reading, kinda slice of life, mainly for FMC, ninja mentality isn't good for some people, no details tho, no good with details, p.s. FMC not out to change the world, personally think so, the people, there're nasty stuffs, this is my take on OC-insert in Naruto's world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairoNeko/pseuds/FairoNeko
Summary: A girl who tries her hardest to live in a Ninja Village as a civilian. Despite what others say. Or how it's going to be, unless it is inevitable.





	1. Starting out, Schooling, Reaching goals

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned: originally posted on Wattpad. Migrated here because, I wanna separate original works and fanfics. Still will post the continuation here and there, maybe. When there's an actual update.
> 
> Note: posted 7 parts diverges into two chapters. The before and the after Ninja Academy. Chapter 1 first. Chapter 2 is coming. Enjoy~
> 
> Cheers!

## 1-6 years old

As a baby, there is not much I can do aside from sleeping and cry for food. Awareness of my surrounding... despite my best, it's blurry- confusing- annoying- loud--overwhelming. So, in the light of that, I decide to just wait it out naturally.

How do I know I am a baby? It's because I had helped take care of one before, so I realise that is what happens to me right now. The way I am being taken care of is like someone taking care of a baby. My caretaker is a little rough, but since it seems to be one person, there's no use even if I complain via crying.

But... I have a feeling my previous caretaker is not this person. Where did that person go, then?

I live my life being taken care of until I am old enough, my senses are developed enough, to make sense of the world. It doesn't mean I understand the words, though. At the very least, I can see- however blurry- that my caretaker is a man.

I don't understand the words, but I think- there is a word that is supposed to be my name there.

I am not rushing it. I slowly learn to understand their language and the meaning. I do my best to not disturb the man whenever I can. I usually only call him when I am hungry or dirty, so that's good enough, right? He is tired. He is alone. I figure he is my Father, since there are no other children to make this place an orphanage, but where is my Mother?

Was she my previous caretaker? What happened to her?

Because I understand, I can quite easily connect what my Father teaches me, the words to what he points to. The problem is remembering the words and saying it. I can make the sound, but I can't say it right.

Ah, but first. 'What should be my first word?' this thought makes me laugh

When left alone to play with toys, I practice talking instead. When nobody is looking, I practice turning my body. Once turning body is a success, I practice crawling. I don't think I am strong enough to walk yet. Not now, anyway.

One day, when I am practising crawling, I come across something dangerous. I cry, not too loud because I don't like the noise too, to get my Father's attention. He comes silently, but he stops when he sees me at not where he left me. Ah, he doesn't know it yet, does he? I laugh at him.

With a gentle smile on his tired face, he picks me up. Um, hello? What about that dangerous thing on the ground?

He is talking, but I don't know what he says. Uggh, I want to understand soon!

~~|~~

My first word, as I expected, it's to call him. The word I use is in their language, the foreign language to me, "Tou-san,"

He doesn't laugh, only smile. I always only get smiles out of him. Does he laugh? He certainly never laughs in my presence.

Long after that, when I hit one year old, when I understand enough of their language, he tells me, "I need to go back to work. Some other people will come to take care of you,"

I nod slowly.

He stays silent too. I wait to see whether he will say more or not.

"I will come back as soon as possible," he finally says, unsure

I understand what he says. So, I nod again to show my understanding. He smiles sadly and picks me up. We go to the door, and it rings. Tou-san opens the door to welcome an adult and three children. The children are above ten years old but below fifteen years old, I guess. Shall I call them adolescents then?

The adult nods to my Father respectfully, "Mitsutada-san,"

"Seto-san," Tou-san replies like that too, with a respectful nod

"This is my Genin Team," Seto-san puts his hand onto the adolescents, "Takamine, Hino, and Honda," boy, girl, boy. It's their last name, isn't it?, "Everyone, this is Mitsutada Konatsu and his daughter, Mitsutada Kiseki,"

The adolescents greet my Father together, "Mitsutada-san," while the girl, Hino greets me privately while cooing, "Hello to you too, Kiseki-chan,"

Um... what should I address them? Using honorific too? Let's do that. It's not like I can talk lots too, so I settle with just saying, "Hi,"

"My Genin will take care of your daughter well, Mitsutada-san," Seto-san says, accepting me from Tou-san

Tou-san stares at me, on a stranger's hand. He gives me a pat on my head and says his farewell. I wave him goodbye.

"She is not crying," Honda-san notes

"This D-rank mission will be easy," Takamine-san laughs

"What do you say, Kiseki-chan? Shall we play?" Hino-san asks me

I nod, "Un!"

~~|~~

The people taking care of me changes a lot, for various reasons. I don't question it at all. When I figure I am old enough to work by myself, I ask them to teach me how to cook and taking care of myself. I started learning from them when I was around two or three years old? Anyway, I request my Father to stop hiring people to take care of me at my five years old birthday. I can take care of myself now.

"What about companionship?" Tou-san questions

I make a face unconsciously, "I am fine by myself,"

Maybe my answer is not what he wanted, but he says he will think about it. Tou-san stays for a week this time before going on a mission again. He allows me to stay by myself, on conditions. I can accept all of it since it's all reasonable. Naturally, I won't play with his stash of hidden weapons since I have no interest in that occupation. I have no interest. I have yet to tell my Father that, though. One step at a time. Let's save it as the next birthday present.

"What will you be doing alone?" Tou-san asked me the night before his departure

"Umm," I tilted my head in thought, "Playing by myself? Ah, I want to..." learn more of this world's language. But I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to be the one to remind him of my schooling. Besides, I didn't think I was old enough to go to school.

"You want to what?" Tou-san waited patiently for my answer

"I want time for myself," I said instead, uncertain whether he would accept it or not

He most likely did not accept it. But he didn't call me out on it either. He asked, "Anything else you want?"

What do I want? Nothing much. I shook my head in answer.

"Hmm, you want to cook by yourself?" I was not surprised Tou-san knew I can cook by now. He received reports from my caretakers, didn't he? "Do you want to buy the ingredients by yourself too?"

"Yes please!" I replied quite eagerly, hadn't thought of that myself

Tou-san smiled and ruffled my hair. He asked another question, "Are you fine with cleaning the house by yourself too?"

"I will definitely do that too," I said with conviction

"It might be too much for you," Tou-san said lightly, testing me?

I shook my head first then said, "I will be fine. Honestly,"

"You're still a kid, don't grow up too fast," Tou-san said and our conversation for the night ended there.

~~|~~

A day before my six birthday, Tou-san brings me to a bookstore. I follow him dutifully, silently.

"Do you want to look around first?" Tou-san asks

I think about it for three seconds, "Yes,"

Tou-san lets me walk around the shop by myself while he goes to the counter to talk with the cashier person there. I enjoy myself fully, haven't tried coming to this shop before in my shopping for groceries. After a full round, I go back to Tou-san's side again.

"You do not pick anything?" Tou-san asks curiously

I shrug back, "I don't know what I need,"

Tou-san nods and takes my hand to guide me to notebooks section. Once there, he tells me to pick up ten books. Isn't that a lot? But, oh well. I will pick ten books then. Orange, blue, green, purple, red, black, white, yellow, red and blue, and black and white. The covers are plain, but I am fine with that. After I am done, I stare up at Tou-san with the books in my arms.

"Next, let's pick up some pencils, sharpeners, and erasers. Do you think you will need rulers too?" Tou-san muses and asks me

My only answer is to stare at him blankly. Like, am I supposed to know what he wants with me by mentioning those things? Normally. Privately, I know this is a preparation for my schooling, which I am not looking forward to.

"Ah, pencil case," Tou-san is reminded of their existence when we walk pass by the rows of pencil cases

A pencil case in the shape of a scroll Tou-san usually has interested me, so I pick it up. Tou-san smiles, amused, and allows me to purchase it. I try the pencil case, the way to open it is by rolling it and spread it out. Yeah, it does look like Tou-san's scroll, though this is green and white in colour. I don't mind the colour, so I see no need to pick another one. Rolling it back, I follow Tou-san to another rack. 

"How many pencils will you need?" Tou-san questions to nobody in particular. I don't think he is addressing me. Tou-san then looks at me, "Will you need a lot?"

I stare at the colourful variation of pencils. Ah, do I need normal pencils or coloured pencils?

"A set of coloured pencils," Tou-san murmurs, picking up a box of it and decides to buy that. He then waits for me. So, I will be picking out the normal pencils?

"Take your time, I will go pick up a ruler, erasers, and two pencil sharpeners," Tou-san tells me while I am still choosing the pencils, "Stay here,"

I nod distractedly, wondering whether to pick the same colour for the pencils like my notebooks or of lighter colours. I like darker colours too. But which one should I pick? Maybe I can pick five lighter colours and five darker colours pencils? Yeah, let's go with that.

Tou-san finishes earlier than me, who is still troubled over this small matter. Tou-san calls for my attention, so I turn to look at him. He shows what he got while explaining to me, "The erasers are normal, white coloured. The ruler is brown. The sharpeners are pink and grey. They are rather small, so make sure not to lose them easily," 

Teach me how to identifying colours? I can understand that. But why do I have to have _pink_ coloured sharpener? Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I like pink.

"Are you done picking the pencils?" Tou-san smiles, amused. It seems like my dislike for that coloured sharpener is showed on my face.

"Yes, I am done," I lie, randomly take out two pencils without minding their colours anymore

"Among these, which colours do you like?" Tou-san asks me

This, I need to think. Staring at the variety of colours, I decide on one, "Brown," because that ruler Tou-san picked is beautiful.

"Ah," Tou-san seems to realise why I picked brown. That's too quick!

"Is there anything else you want?" Tou-san asks me before we finalise our shopping in this shop

I nod. I saw something that I want. It's stickers! Stickers with the images of weather. It's cute! I do not say what I want, but I lead Tou-san there and point at it.

"Sticker? Okay," Tou-san agrees to buy it easily

After that, Tou-san leads me to the cashier again and helps me dump my purchase on the table. He pays for it, packs it, put it in his scroll, and picks me up. Tou-san bids the cashier farewell.

"Is there something you want to eat?" Tou-san asks, walking out the bookstore while carrying me

Are we eating outside today? "Why?"

"To celebrate your birthday, of course," Tou-san smiles

I think really hard about whether there is something I want to eat before deciding that there isn't, "I don't want to eat anything,"

Wait. That comes out wrong. Also, isn't my birthday tomorrow?

Tou-san nods, understanding, "Then shall we buy a cake to celebrate?"

"Sure!" I agree wholeheartedly, "Chocolate!"

"As you wish," Tou-san agrees with a smile and set to a cake-shop

~~|~~

My sixth birthday was celebrated yesterday. Today, the date when I was born, 5 May, Tou-san says he needs to talk to me.

Currently, after the breakfast Tou-san prepared, after I washed the plates, we are sitting in the living room.

"Kiseki, do you know what is my job?" is Tou-san's starting words

I tilt my head in question, "Isn't it... what is it called...?" the words escape me briefly before I remember again, "Ninja! Shinobi!"

"That's right," Tou-san nods and pulls out his weapons and scrolls while explaining, "These are Kunai and Shuriken. This is a storage scroll, but some of what I have are also mission scrolls, skill scrolls, and such. They look alike, so it will not be weird for you to mistaken them to be the same,"

I nod, listening to Tou-san's explanation with all my attention.

"You listen to me when I told you the weapons are dangerous and the scrolls are important so stay clear of them. I am proud to have a good girl like you," Tou-san pats my head twice

I think I glow with happiness there.

"Aside of these, what it means to be a Ninja is to serve and to protect this Village, our Home," Tou-san continues, "We will fight to protect, even if things might not end well. Even if we might lose someone important to us. That's why, we train ourselves to be strong. To protect,"

I nod to show that I am listening.

Tou-san smiles slightly, "I won't say more, since it might bore you. What I want from you-... No, what I am telling you, the reason..." it seems like Tou-san has trouble saying it. Letting out a sigh, Tou-san tries again, "You understand, don't you? You are aware, aren't you, Kiseki? Of everything going around you?"

I blink once.

"Can you tell the difference between a Ninja and a Civilian?" Tou-san asks

"I can," my caretakers were all Ninja. Being in their company let me know the difference quite early on.

Tou-san nods, expecting the answer, "Your mother and I, we were-- are-- both Ninjas. I don't know whether she wished for it or not, but... I am registering you to Ninja Academy next year,"

Mother. Tou-san has not talked about her at all. I did not ask. I did not dare to ask.

"Your mother was Asobi-chan, a Chuunin. She... died five years ago, in Kyuubi's attack," Tou-san explains haltingly, "I apologise for not telling you this all these years,"

I process the information quietly. How does he want me to react?

Tou-san sighs again, eyebrows furrowed, wary, "What I want to tell you this time, today, is... you will attend the Ninja Academy for the new semester, next year,"

"...Do I have a say in this?" I finally question after I am sure Tou-san is not going to continue talking

Tou-san's wariness does not change. He also does not answer me.

So, I continue talking, "I don't wish to be a Ninja. I just want to live my life as a normal civilian,"

Tou-san is still not speaking.

"...Do you not agree?" I ask timidly, starting to get nervous

"No," Tou-san shakes his head, "What you want to do with your life is up to you. I will be here to guide you, not to direct you. But... some might say you are too young to make this rash decision,"

"Why would they say that?" I can't help but question it indignantly. For gossips?

"Because of reputation," Tou-san says in the manner that gives me the impression that I have yet to know something important about our family, "But nevertheless, if you wish to remain as a civilian, I will agree to it,"

I blink stupidly, surprised that it's this easy to let him know. And here I thought he won't accept it-!

"But, there are conditions," Tou-san tells me, raising a finger, "First, you will still attend the Academy,"

"May I know why?" I ask politely, wondering

"Basic self-defence," Tou-san says shortly, "Learn everything you can learn from Academy to protect yourself from Ninja, in case something comes up and I am not there to protect you," Tou-san adds drily, "Know your enemy,"

In truth, that phrase is too hard for this toddler me to understand. But I do understand. It's because I am no ordinary toddler. Learn to be a Ninja to fight against a Ninja. Is that what Tou-san means?

"We live in a Ninja village, in Ninja family. People will think that you are also a Ninja, just by association," Tou-san continues, "It is better for you to know first even though you might not need to use the knowledge,"

"Okay," I answer positively

"Study in the Academy and graduate. After that, if you wish to be a normal civilian, then I will enrol you to higher education. If you have something else planned, then we will discuss it later," Tou-san says, raising the finger number two, "These are my conditions,"

"I accept," I agree wholeheartedly. I can't find anything wrong with that.

Tou-san smiles wryly at my simple mind.

~~|~~

A black hair girl with twin braids and black eyes. Average child built and fair skin. With the name Mitsutada, Kiseki (last name, first name).

...is joining the Ninja Academy starting today.

* * *

 

## 6-7 years old

Tou-san has a mission to do today, so he only can bring me to the Academy, showing the way so I can walk there by myself next time. To commemorate today, he also gives me books... Specifically, kanji, hiragana, and katakana learning books for children.

Those are the letters in Japanese. Am I in Japan? Well, nevermind. This is the Elemental Nations, that much I gather. As for the rest... one at a time.

There is an opening ceremony, guest appearance: the Sandaime Hokage. After his speech, which I do not commit to mind, a teacher calls the student's names and guides them to a classroom. I follow after my teacher and classmates dutifully, trying to remember the way while looking around at the same time.

Once arriving in the classroom, I take my time to find a seat. I don't want to sit near a noisy group, so... let's wait-and-see to find a quiet place to sit.

Children are noisy, that much is a fact. After they settle down, I can see that some little groups have already formed. Um... there is a place at the front, where only a kid sits. The back is too far from the blackboard, so front it is.

First, after I arrive on the empty seat, I ask, "Hello, is this seat taken?"

The kid, a boy, looks startled by my question. He manages to shake his head despite his surprise, so I take it as the answer to my question and sit there. I am the last one to sit down, so after I have chosen my seat, the teacher calls the class for attention.

"My name is Umino Iruka. You may call me Iruka-sensei," the teacher says, introducing himself, "I will be in charge on everyone here starting today. Let's get along well, all!"

There are some scattered, "Hai, Iruka-sensei," from the students. I stay silent, slightly surprised at myself for not realising who he is. I have a feeling I should know some of the people in this classroom too.

"First, let's start with self-introduction," Iruka-sensei says, clapping his hands and then point it at the person next to me

The boy is startled, but he takes up the challenge energetically. Jumping on his seat, he points at himself and exclaims his name and dream loudly.

I block my ears, slightly regretting on choosing this seat. Iruka-sensei scolds him for standing in his seat then dismisses the boy. Next is my turn.

I stand up and tell my name, "Mitsutada Kiseki," then sit down again

Iruka-sensei encourages me, "What about your dream, Kiseki-chan? Why don't you tell us your dream?"

"My dream?" I repeat, "I guess... actually, I'm not sure,"

"I see," Iruka-sensei nods, showing understanding or something, "Don't be discouraged by that, Kiseki-chan. You will find your dream in no time,"

I nod too.

"Next," Iruka-sensei calls for the next person to introduce themselves

I wonder, whether to pay attention to the introduction or to start practising writing? I itch to recognise letters, to be able to read. Taking out the book should be fine, isn't it?

"What are you doin'?" the boy next to me asks, watching me curiously as I take out hiragana learning book

The boy... whisker mark, blond hair, blue eyes, lots of energy to spare. He is someone important, I think?

"What are you looking at?" the boy asks rudely, getting annoyed for some reason

I shake my head, ignoring his rudeness. I was rude for staring too. Anyway, "I don't remember your name," I tell him

"Hah!" the boy pound his chest a few times, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Your future Hokage!"

"My future Hokage?" I question, wondering, "Well, if you say so,"

"So, what are you doing?" the boy relaxes enough to ask me again, grinning happily

"Nothing much," I say, spreading out the hiragana textbook and a blank notebook. I also take out a pencil to write, "Just trying to learn how to write,"

"Why would you learn that?" the boy, Naruto is it?" asks me while making faces

"For my own good," I reply without looking at him, focusing on my books instead

"Can you even read it?" Naruto asks, leaning in a little

Good point, "Well, I can practising writing first then ask someone to teach me how to read," I reason for my own sake too

"Huh?" Naruto loses interest soon enough

Fine with me.

~~|~~

At lunch time, I choose to eat the lunch prepared from home inside the classroom. It's a bento I made, with my favourite food to celebrate today.

Iruka-sensei leaves the classroom, so are most of the students. There is a boy who abstains on going out, but is forced by another boy to go out anyway. Naruto, my neighbour, runs out energetically. So to say, in the end, I am the only one left in the classroom.

I eat my lunch while browsing the textbook. I can't read the letters, but just by writing them, I think I can imitate that nicely.

When I almost finish my lunch, someone comes in the classroom. It's Naruto. Comparing him to the boy I saw earlier, clearly, this one is more roughed up. Did he get into a fight or fall down while playing?

"Eh, you're here," he mutters that loudly, slightly limping on his seat, next to me

"What happened to you?" I ask, curious

"Nothing," he grumbles, refusing to look at me

Shrugging without caring, I continue with browsing my hiragana textbook.

"What are you eating?" he asks instead, after I ignore him long enough

I have yet to finish my lunch, so I show it to him, "My lunch I prepared myself,"

"What? You made these yourself?" he sounds awed, "You can cook?"

"I learnt to," I reply shortly, watching him eyeing my lunch, "Have you eaten yet?"

Naruto flinches back, going defensive, "What?"

"Have you ate?" I repeat, furrowing my eyebrow, "Well, if you want a taste, then go ahead. If you don't mind eating my leftover, that is,"

"I don't mind..." Naruto replies quietly, "It looks delicious anyway,"

"Tou-san did say I have improved," I recall to myself. I push my lunchbox to him, inwardly wondering whether he had lunch or not, "Go on,"

"Then..." Naruto hesitantly takes it, peering at me, "You really don't mind?"

"I am the one who should ask you that, it is my leftover, after all," I reply this instead, focusing back on my book

"Itadakimasu..." Naruto quietly eats my bento. He thanks me for sharing lunch after he is done. It's not much, so he finishes the lunch quickly.

I look at him, "Do you bring your own lunch?"

Naruto shakes his head, "I don't have lunch to bring,"

"What about buying lunch then?" I ask, wondering why he didn't do that if he didn't bring lunch. He does have money, doesn't he?

Naruto makes a face, "Nobody sells me lunch,"

What is that? Nobody sells him lunch? They don't sell him lunch?

"AH!" Naruto brightens up, "How about I buy your lunch instead? I can do that, can't I?"

Buy my lunch? "You mean, I will prepare two lunchboxes tomorrow and you will buy one from me?"

"Yeah! That!" Naruto nods, hopeful

"I can do that," I nod, agreeing with his idea. I will just prepare the food like usual, it's no trouble.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheers, "Thanks! Eerrr...." Naruto deflates quickly having to realise something, "I don't remember your name, ehehehe..."

"Mitsutada Kiseki," I introduce myself, "As for how much you will pay me... I will tell you that tomorrow when I give you your lunch,"

"Okay!" Naruto crosses his arms behind his head, grinning happily

~~|~~

As time passes by, it becomes clear to me that Naruto has no friends. Am I considered as a friend? I don't know. As for my relationship with others, we are friendly but not close. It's fine, I think. Since we are just classmates, after all.

Iruka-sensei is always irritated or angry at Naruto. I guess Iruka-sensei feels like that towards Naruto because Naruto always disturbs his classes. Not only Iruka-sensei, sometimes, I want to hit Naruto for disturbing me too.

Take now, for example. When Iruka-sensei is lecturing about history, Naruto is drumming his fingers on the table. I can just see how Iruka-sensei's patience string is going to snap anytime soon.

Sighing, I tear a paper from my notebook and take out my spare pencil for Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asks me, accepting the paper and pencil without a fuss

"I'm lending you that," I point at the pencil, "Instead of disturbing me with your incessant drumming, why don't you practise writing or drawing?"

Naruto makes a face, "Why would I do that?"

"So you can stop distracting me," I am curious about the history of this world, "I won't be able to listen to the lecture well if you keep making noises, Naruto,"

"But I can't write," Naruto admits sheepishly

"Doesn't matter. You can draw or doodle or do something else," I shake my head, "As long as you stop making noises,"

"What is doodle?" Naruto asks, looking confused about how to hold the pencil

I show him how by letting him imitate me, "Doodle is drawing randomly... anyway, just do whatever you want. Stop asking now. I want to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture," I don't remember the exact meaning of doodle. I don't think even if I remember and explain, Naruto will get it anyway.

"You think this is fun?" Naruto asks, drawing idly on the paper I gave him

"I think it can distract you for awhile," I reply, focusing on Iruka-sensei's lecture, "Even if you get bored of it, don't be too noisy, please,"

Naruto sticks his tongue out at me before focusing on doodling.

Peace, at last.

* * *

 

## 7-12 years old

When there is a will, there is a way.

With my resolution to learn everything I can get to survive as a civilian in a Ninja Village, I study hard.

I study so hard, in fact. I doubt I will want to continue to civilian school later. I will just dive straight to employment. It will be tough, because unlike me who purposely fail the Academy, there are a lot of civilian children who needs to sustain themselves. Failing the Academy? Get a job as a normal civilian then. As long as they get a bowl of rice to feed themselves, they won't complain much.

That's what I gathered by watching the graduation of the students years above me.

This is a harsh world. Especially with the high rate of orphans. I am blessed to have Tou-san. No matter how rarely he comes home nowadays.

~~|~~

Naruto strives to graduate early. At 10 years old.

"You won't succeed," I say, "You didn't learn enough to pass the exam,"

"The teachers won't teach me anyway!" Naruto argues, "I will pass the exam and show you I can do it without learning from the losers!"

Naruto fails the graduation exam. As expected.

"Iruka-sensei is not that bad, is he?" I ask, trying to cheer him up, "If you request it, I'm sure he will help you or teach you,"

"He is always busy," Naruto grumbles

At the very least, he still takes my advice to heart.

Yes, Iruka-sensei is a busy man. He tries his best to help Naruto, but he can't help a lot. Naruto is one troublesome student as well.

"You should pay attention," I say to Naruto, in class. Even though the teachers refuse to teach Naruto straight up, the boy still can learn by listening when we are in group discussion. There is no way the teachers will sabotage a classroom just to sabotage Naruto.

"They are boring," Naruto complains

Annoyed, I snap, "You are asking for it,"

For the rest of the week, I refuse to engage in a conversation with Naruto until he relents and starts learning.

~~|~~

At 11 years old, Naruto announces that he has learnt enough to graduate.

"Go on then," I say, waving him off, "Tell me the result later,"

Naruto goes. Naruto comes back.

I stare at him, "Why did you fail?" because I know... while I don't personally think it is enough, Naruto has worked hard the past year. He should be sufficient enough to pass by Academy's standard.

Unlike the original Naruto, which I am certain is waaaaaay behind in the Academy lessons.

Naruto shrugs, looking uncomfortable, "I failed at making Bunshin,"

Bunshin.

"You still can't make it?" I ask, blinking as I recall the information that I rarely use, of the plot. I know Naruto can't make them... but...

"Have you tried summoning lots of Bunshin instead of the standard three?" I ask

Distributing his Chakra equally in large proportion. It should suffice, no?

Naruto makes the hand-seals to try, because apparently, it didn't occur to him before. I quickly stop him.

"Not here," I say, shaking my head. We are at Academy's rooftop. People will see and get surprised.

"Go and try it in a secluded training ground later," I suggest

"Will you come with me?" Naruto asks, nervous

"Sure," I nod

I don't train much in Ninja Arts. Even though I won't be a Ninja, I shouldn't get rust too. Training, it is.

~~|~~

Naruto spams a lot of Bunshin. Each of them are failed productions.

"You need a different type of Bunshin," I say, as Naruto dismisses them all at once

"What?" Naruto doesn't understand

"Go look up the library or something," I don't remember the hand-seals of the original Naruto's favourite Jutsu

"They ban me, remember?" Naruto reminds me

Oh? That's news to me, "Since when?"

"Uuhh..." Naruto fails to answer

"Ask someone else then," I reply, ending the discussion, "I can't help you much since I know nothing,"

"There is no way you know nothing," Naruto runs his mouth instead of his legs, "You know everything!"

~~|~~

"How is Naruto?" Tou-san asks at dinner

"He fails the graduation exam again," I report, shrugging, "He has trouble with Bunshin no Jutsu,"

Tou-san blinks, "What kind of trouble?"

"Can't keep them alive," I say flatly, "Even after I ask him to spam the Bunshin, there is no good result," no good at all

"...Can't keep them alive?" Tou-san repeats, frowning in thought, "How do you two plan to settle this problem?"

"I suggested a library research, but he is banned from there. I told him to ask someone else," I answer truthfully, "I wash my hands off him,"

"Isn't it a little too fast to decide on that?" Tou-san asks, regarding my decision

"I wash my hands off him on this matter," I rephrase dutifully

"If he still can't find someone to help, direct him to me," Tou-san offers

"I will let him know," I promise

~~|~~

"Konatsu-san offers his help? Sweet!" Naruto cheers

"You didn't find someone to help you?" I ask instead

"They are all BUSY!!" Naruto rants, disgruntled, "Don't even have the time to ask them!"

"You have a year to learn," I remind him

"The sooner, the better," Naruto waves off my reminder and goes on his way, "That way, I'll be kick-ass!"

~~|~~

A little before the final graduation exam Naruto is allowed to take, he ambushes me, "You aren't going to be a Ninja!?"

"That's right," I answer right away

"Why not?!" Naruto shouts

"Not interested," I shake my head, "Inside voice, Naruto,"

"Being a Ninja is awesome!" Naruto insists

"I can be awesome without being a Ninja," I say carelessly, "Don't mind me. I really have no interest of being a Ninja. That's all,"

"Konatsu-san knows?" Naruto asks

"He agrees," I reply, "I have proven myself enough for him to have a peace of mind, to let me step out from Ninja world,"

"What a waste," Naruto grumbles, dejected

"There, there," I pat his back, "Good luck on your Ninja career,"

"Are we still friends?" Naruto asks, timidly, "Later?"

"We are," I assure him, "I won't be able to come to hang out with you. But, feel free to come and find me. As long as you are not disturbing me when I do not want to be disturbed,"

Naruto sighs, "Yeah, yeah. I know,"

This Naruto knows me well, huh. I wonder what the world will become once this version of Naruto is unleashed on them.

I can wait to find out. Patiently.

~~|~~

Now, how do I fail the exam? I do not wish to return to Academy anymore. Mitsutada Kiseki, at the age of 12, is ready to tarnish her perfect record on her Academy report.

"Good luck," I wish to Naruto, my only friend in my Academy life, at the start of the day

"You suck," Naruto replies, knowing my plan and making sure to let me know how disappointed he is with me

"Right back at you," I reply, referring to his Bunshin no Jutsu

Naruto winces and looks away with a pout.

This victory is mine.

~~|~~

"I'm sorry Kiseki-chan," Iruka-sensei says solemnly, "You fail,"

"I see," I close my eyes and nod, "Thank you for today. I'm sorry to disappoint you too, Iruka-sensei,"

Iruka-sensei only sighs, "Maybe next time?" he tries to encourage me

"We will see about it," I reply, turning to his assistant teacher, "Thank you for today, Mizuki-sensei,"

"No problem," Mizuki-sensei smiles, "But, Kiseki-chan, can you answer a question?"

"I can," I nod, noticing that Iruka-sensei is looking at Mizuki-sensei curiously

"Why do you fail?" Mizuki-sensei frowns, as if in thought, "Is it because of... Uzumaki?"

I stay silent. Iruka-sensei stays silent.

"Ah, don't get me wrong," Mizuki-sensei waves his hands in front of him, "You are a good student, Kiseki-chan. I am just wondering why would you fail,"

"Maybe I am just not good enough," I reply, shrugging, "I don't see how my failure is related to Naruto,"

"I suppose," Mizuki-sensei shrugs

Iruka-sensei stays silent throughout the exchange.

~~|~~

"You suck. Double sucks. Triple sucks. Quadruple sucks," Naruto insults me when I return without a Hitai-ate

"I'm impressed you can say quadruple without trouble," I reply with a subtle insult of my own

Inuzuka Kiba, with his Hitai-ate tied snugly on his forehead, roars in laughter at our words. Eh, he is eavesdropping. Why am I not surprised.

"You two are so noisy," Nara Shikamaru complaints, raising his forehead from the desk

"They are noisier," I point at the group of girls, giggling while stealing glances at Uchiha Sasuke

"You two are right in front of me," Shikamaru points out, "Troublesome,"

"Fair enough," I concede

"You failed, Kiseki-chan?" Akimichi Chouji asks, sympathetic. He also has a Hitai-ate, "Maybe next time?"

"Nah, I'm dropping out," I shake my head, relaxed and feeling lighter

"She sucks, right?" Naruto says, pointing at me while asking them to back him up

"Dropping out?" Shikamaru asks, blinking rapidly in surprise

"You kidding?" Kiba asks, jaw-dropping

"Completely serious," I say

Chouji offers me his chips as consolation, "Take it all,"

"Nah," I push the chips back to him, "This is all according to my plan. No need to feel sorry for me. I should be the one to pray for your safety. Being a Ninja means you bet with your life 24/7,"

"What kind of plan do you have?" Shikamaru asks, attentive

"Living as a normal civilian," I reply, quite happily, "No fighting. Only working,"

"That's boring," Kiba scoffs

"That's my life," I retort, "I prefer working rather than fighting. So what? Sue me?"

"The court won't find that appealing. So troublesome," Shikamaru mutters, "Anyway, good luck with your life,"

"Good luck with your life too," I reply

One after another, Chouji, Kiba, and even Naruto, wishes me luck. I reply in kind. Already saying farewell even without parting ways.

That's how it is.

~~|~~

Naruto fails the exam for the third time. I wonder what goes wrong. Naruto disappears though, so I can't ask.

~~|~~

At night, Naruto shows up on my doorstep. Tou-san isn't home.

"Wanna come in?" I ask

"Of course!" Naruto is energetic. He is also shifty.

"Sleepover?" this will be a first. I never invite him for one before... though, I never have one either. At a time like this, so late into the night, why is he here?

"Nope!" Naruto giggles, striding to the living room to sit and calls me to join him, "I have something to show you!"

It's dark inside, but Naruto has no problem manoeuvring his way. Guess he has the layout of my home memorised. Maybe the moonlight helps too. I certainly can use the moonlight's help.

"What is it?" I ask, taking a seat next to him

Naruto takes out an instant ramen cup he hides inside his jacket. Grinning, he makes a hand-seal, "Kai,"

On his lap, and mine, there is a giant scroll in the place of instant ramen cup. I start to clap slowly... before stopping to keep the silence. This... this is something happening in the original too, isn't it?

Swallowing, I ask, "Did you purposely steal this to show it to me?"

"No!" Naruto looks offended, "Why would I do that!?" huffing, he starts explaining, "This is part of a test for me to graduate Academy,"

"It's a lie," I say

"I'm not lying!" Naruto insists, "Mizuki-sensei gives me this test and tells me it's 100% legit!"

"He didn't say that," I am certain

"Yeah, he didn't. But he meant it!" Naruto scowls, "Anyway, now part one of the plans is a success!"

"Stealing this scroll?" I ask, staring at the giant scroll

"Yup!" Naruto is super cheerful, "I just need to deliver this to the forest next!"

"You better don't go there," I say, pushing away the scroll to stand up, "What make you fail this time?" I ask, referring to this morning

Naruto flinches. Gloomily, he says, "Mizuki-sensei said I need Bunshin no Jutsu to pass. Not its variants,"

"Iruka-sensei?" I check, walking away from the couch

"Iruka-sensei was really proud of me!" Naruto brags, keeping his gaze on my person as I walk away, but deflates soon enough, rolling the giant scroll on his lap, "But he is sorry too,"

"Did he say you fail?" I ask, frowning

"No," Naruto shakes his head, "I ran away,"

I think Iruka-sensei would have argued to the rules for Naruto's sake. Make an exception, perhaps. Naruto is ready to graduate, after all. It makes no sense to hold him back.

"You ran away," I repeat, "And Mizuki-sensei told you about another way to graduate?"

Before Naruto can confirm, I add, "The same Mizuki-sensei who failed you?"

Naruto pauses, before nodding slowly.

"I trust Iruka-sensei more than Mizuki-sensei," I say, shrugging, "I don't know about you, but think this definitely isn't legal,"

Naruto furrows his eyebrows, "Then, what should I do?" Naruto points at the scroll on his lap, "I already took it!"

"Return it," I suggest, yawning, "Or stay here. Whatever. I don't mind you staying. Learn from the scroll or something. I'm going back to sleep. Night,"

Before closing the door to my bedroom and leaving Naruto to contemplate, I pin him with a serious look, "Don't go back to Mizuki-sensei. We will continue this tomorrow, when I am more awake,"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep, sleeping beauty," Naruto sticks out his tongue

~~|~~

Naruto wakes me up sometime later.

"There is someone knocking on your door," Naruto whispers, strapping the giant scroll behind his back

With a sigh, I wake up. Leaving Naruto in my bedroom, I go to open the front door. Surprise, surprise. It's Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-sensei doesn't greet me, nor is he looking at me. He is looking behind me, and when I turn to look, Naruto's head is peeking out from my bedroom.

"You fail at concealing yourself, Naruto," I call out before turning to bemused Iruka-sensei and welcome him inside

"Why is he here?" Iruka-sensei asks flatly, coming in, "Do you know what kind of trouble he stirred this time?"

"I can guess," I reply, covering a yawn, "Sit,"

"Naruto, you brat!" Iruka-sensei barks, "Come here!"

"I'm innocent!" Naruto pleads innocence even before Iruka-sensei gives out verdicts

"I will judge it," Iruka-sensei grunts, clearly moody

"Coffee?" I ask, offering some kind of comfort

"Can't," Iruka-sensei turns to me, rueful, "On duty,"

"Too bad," I agree

Naruto snickers.

That brings Iruka-sensei back to him. Poor boy.

"You!" Iruka-sensei stabs Naruto's shoulder mercilessly with his finger, earning a yelp, "Why did you do that!?"

"What?" Naruto sulks, rubbing his shoulder

I see no giant scroll. Excusing myself from them, Iruka-sensei scolding Naruto, I return to my bedroom. Still, I see no scroll.

"--Mizuki," Iruka-sensei mutters under his breath as I return to watch the show unfold

Naruto nods vigorously, "I'm not lying!"

"Kiseki-chan, what do you think?" Iruka-sensei asks for Naruto's credibility to me

"I believe in Naruto," I reply, sitting down back in my previous seat, "In this case,"

Iruka-sensei narrows his eyes before turning to Naruto, "Where is it now?"

Naruto takes out a practice kunai from his pouch, grumbling, "Here,"

Iruka-sensei stares blankly at the kunai on his lap.

"Release the Henge, Naruto," I suggest

"Kai," _Poof_. There it is, the giant scroll.

Iruka-sensei is still staring blankly.

Naruto grows worried, "Iruka-sensei?"

"How did you do that, Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asks, prying his eyes away from the scroll to Naruto, "Normal Henge is not supposed to do that,"

"Yeah, Kiseki told me before," Naruto shrugs, shy, "I don't know why mine is like that though,"

Henge, it is simply a skill of using an illusion to cover the object. It is the simplest form of Genjutsu. What Naruto is doing, however, is changing the very shape of the object. Naruto isn't even covering the object or using illusion, which is something he is bad at.

Naruto changes the very object itself.

Will he try to change his apartment if I suggest it? To make it bigger or cleaner? It's a thought.

Iruka-sensei shakes his head, defeated, "Let's go back to Hokage-sama and return the scroll... There is something I have to tell you. But first, let's return the scroll and call back the search parties,"

"What about Mizuki-sensei?" I ask while a sulky Naruto Henge the giant scroll on Iruka-sensei's order

Into a toothpick.

"The size you are picking is getting smaller," I note offhandedly. First, an instant ramen cup. Second, training kunai. Third, a toothpick. Amusing.

"Makes carrying things easier," Naruto shrugs indifferently. He is also grinning smugly.

Iruka-sensei shakes his head with a laugh, "Don't snap it accidentally,"

Naruto put the toothpick in his mouth, "Don't worry, I will use it well,"

After a knock on Naruto's thick head, Iruka-sensei excuses himself from my home.

I stop Naruto, outside of Iruka-sensei's hearing range, "Did you learn from the scroll?"

"You bet I did!" Naruto brags, puffing up his chest

I don't physically acknowledge his answer, "Let's meet up again tomorrow," after a pause, I correct myself, "Afternoon. I'm going to sleep in,"

"See ya tomorrow afternoon, sleeping beauty," Naruto says cheekily, grinning

I close the door on his face.


	2. Daily life, Turning point, First of firsts

## 12-13 years old

At first, Naruto fails to show up even though we agreed to meet up. I wait for days while looking for jobs.

Once I finally found a job, as a waitress on a dim-sum restaurant, I set out to find Naruto.

Supposedly, he is already on a Genin team. Now, how do I find out which team he is in? Since I don't remember it.

Iruka-sensei, I go. The walking encyclopaedia. As Naruto and I privately address him.

+

"I see," Iruka-sensei looks guilty, "It's probably my fault,"

"How so?" I ask, since it makes no sense. What could possibly happen to be Iruka-sensei's fault? He is practically a saint in Naruto's eyes!

"Just give him some time, Kiseki-chan," Iruka-sensei advises

"I start working this Monday," I tell Iruka-sensei, "Once I start working, I won't have time to meet with Naruto anymore," I remind him, "Naruto doesn't know where I am working at either,"

Iruka-sensei frowns, "Wait here,"

I wait. Iruka-sensei walks out from the teacher's office. He returns later, with a paper.

"This the drawn map of where Naruto's team is holding their meetings," Iruka-sensei smiles, "Can you figure out the place by yourself?"

A quiz? Too bad for you, I do remember it to be on a bridge. Though, which bridge?

"I will manage," I say, huffing, "Thank you for your help, Iruka-sensei,"

"No problem," Iruka-sensei smiles, "Good luck,"

I probably will need it, "See you later,"

+

I finally found the place by following Naruto's voice. He is still as loud as ever. He is shouting at Uchiha Sasuke because apparently, the black haired boy ignored Haruno Sakura.

I pick up a pebble from the roadside and throw it viciously at Naruto's face. The boy shows promise by evading it on the last second, despite how distracted he is with the shouting.

With his heart in his mouth, Naruto and his teammates try to find the assailant, which is me. I am not hiding, yet it takes them a full minute to finally see me. How lousy, their skills are. They shouldn't have let down their guards, even inside the Village.

"Kiseki!!" Naruto screams, clutching his heart, "You scared me!"

"Psssh," I snort, coming closer to him, "It's not my fault you are so lousy at sensing me,"

Naruto scowls, though not that angry. Uchiha on the other hand...

"You failed, didn't you? What are you doing here?" Uchiha grunts at me, glaring

"None of your business," I reply in kind, with a grunt and a glare. I am in no mood to entertain him. I have business with Naruto right now.

Haruno, always ready to defend her prince, shouts. I pay her no attention. When I turn to Naruto, he flinches back.

Ookay... that's not a normal reaction. Is he scared of me?

"Naruto," I call out to him. Scared or not, we do need to talk, "Come here,"

Reluctantly, Naruto obeys me. This does not make me any happier, ordering him around. With a sigh, I ask him to follow me away.

"He can't!" Haruno shouts, "We are waiting for Kakashi-sensei!"

"Just a little away, within sight but not hearing range," I compromise

Whether they agree or not, I grab Naruto's hand and walk off. Naruto follows obediently.

Once I judge we are saved enough to talk, without Naruto's teammates hearing us, I speak, "I found a job at a dim-sum restaurant, it's called Riri's Restaurant. Close to where I live. You can find it easily,"

Naruto nods, looking confused.

I continue, "I start working the following Monday. Whether you still want to befriend me or not, it's up to you. Oh, I am off at every Thursday. That's all,"

Naruto stares.

"You didn't show up," I tell Naruto plainly, "I waited. I don't know what's the problem with you, but you can't just disappear without words, Naruto. I worried, you know,"

Naruto looks down. He looks gloomy.

"Anyway, do you have anything to say to me?" I ask, waiting, "If there is nothing, then I will leave. I am going to enjoy the freedom I have before starting my job,"

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbles

"For what?" I question, not understanding the reason for his apology

"For not showing up and find you," Naruto explains briefly, staring at me while pulling down his Hitai-ate to hide his eyes, "For not telling you anything,"

He used to do that, with his goggles, when Naruto felt guilty for something.

"No problem," I don't expect anything from him after all, since I mostly already know it, if I think hard enough to fish out the memories

Naruto looks surprised.

"I don't know why you feel guilty about it," I tell him, shrugging, "Just because we are friends, it doesn't mean we have to share our secrets,"

Naruto gulps and clutches his stomach. Okay, that's very obvious. I think I can sort of understand what he is hiding now.

Oh, wait. So he knows about it now?

"Whatever," I shake my head, "Come over to eat sometimes,"

"I will try," Naruto mutters, "Is it expensive?"

"Not really?" I blink, recalling the prices I saw, "Not really," I confirm

Naruto cracks a smile, "Thank you for thinking I am your friend,"

"You are my friend," I tell him, rolling my eyes, "If you don't want to be my friend, just tell me,"

"There is no way I don't want to be your friend!!" Naruto denies strongly

"Okay," I nod, "Thank you for being my friend," I tell him plainly, "Now that is over with, since we have established our friendship, see you next time," gotta go now. His teammates look like they are planning to march over here.

"Thank you for being my friend too," Naruto echoes with silly grin

"Show them how smart you are, Naruto," I encourage, "Don't let them take you for granted too. You are a genius. Just because I am not there to tell you, don't stop surprising them,"

"I won't!" Naruto promises, full-blown grin on his face

I smile, a faint echo of his grin, "Go and shock them silly,"

"You bet I will!" Naruto laughs

Leaving it at that, I leave Naruto behind.

+

The job is not easy, no. But I managed. Aside from Akimichi Chouji on occasions, I rarely see people my age whom I know.

Naruto hasn't visited yet.

It's pathetic, to be honest. I only have one true friend.

Not that I mind, though. I make some new friends, but they are just so... annoying. They are like kids, without an ounce of maturity.

I think Chouji and I can become good friends too, if he doesn't mind it.

We do become friends, in the end. The day after we established our friendship, Chouji comes with Nara Shikamaru in tow.

"One plus one equals three," Chouji jokes

I crack a smile, "Are you trying to drive Shikamaru crazy? I approve,"

Shikaramu replies by slumping down further on his seat.

"Orders!" Chouji shouts, kicking Shikamaru under the table

"Listening," I reply while laughing, notepad and pen ready to be used

+

After that, the whole Team 10 becomes a regular. Sarutobi Asuma, he smokes. I always reflexively make a face at him whenever I smell a whiff of a cigarette.

"Sorry," Asuma-sensei, as I am allowed to call him with, will always apologise

He is nice. I like him. I can do without the cigarette though.

But, as Ino gossips to me later, Asuma-sensei is seeing Kurenai-sensei, Team 8's Jounin-sensei.

"I don't mean I like him like that," I tell Ino, rolling my eyes. I still store away this information though.

Asuma-sensei coughs and splutters out denials. Us, kids, think he is lying.

"Ah, there she is, Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru straightens on his seat suddenly, staring at the door

Asuma-sensei freezes, before frantically turns to look, trying to do some damage control to empty air. Because, only Azuma-sensei believes Kurenai-sensei is here.

I don't remember how she looks like, Kurenai-sensei, so I request Shikamaru and Chouji to invite her team here, next time. They agree with glee as Asuma-sensei embarrasses himself further. Ino finds everything hilarious. So am I.

+

True to their words, Team 8 joins Team 10 soon enough.

"Whassup, Kiseki?" Kiba greets, Akamaru barking on his head, "Long time no see,"

"I'm well," I reply with a smile, "Hello to you, Kiba and Akamaru. Shino and Hinata,"

"Hi," Hyuuga Hinata replies softly, still as soft-spoken as ever

"Hello," Aburame Shino nods along with his reply

"Hi, I am Yuuhi Kurenai," Asuma-sensei's crush greets me, "Nice to meet you,"

"Pleased to meet you," I reply, grinning without glancing at the sweating Asuma-sensei, "How should I address you? Yuuhi-san?"

Kurenai-sensei furrows her eyebrows briefly in question. Ino supplies her with the answer, "Kiseki calls Asuma-sensei as Asuma-sensei,"

"Oh," Kurenai-sensei nods in understanding, "You may call me Kurenai-sensei too,"

"Thanks," I smile in relief, "It will help a lot, since I am kind of bad with remembering names,"

Not exactly a lie, though it does help to call them like how I know them. Lower the chance of miscalls.

I become Team 8 and Team 10's primary waitress. My Boss is quite pleased with me, for bringing in more customers. Despite how rowdy they are.

"I aim to please," I reply humbly, to my Boss' amusement

I am not lying. Honestly.

+

"Are you enjoying your life so far?" Tou-san asks me, when it is Thursday and I am resting at home

"I am," I flash him a smile

"I'm glad," Tou-san ruffles my hair, "You certainly become more outspoken nowadays,"

"Really?" I don't think I have changed much though

"You used to keep to yourself, remember?" Tou-san reminds me, "I am glad you make more friends now,"

I suppose so.

Even though Tou-san and I rarely meet now, he still pays attention to me. I am happy.

+

Naruto visits alone, after coming back from a C-rank turns A-rank mission. From his story, it went as expected. My Boss isn't happy with Naruto, but since he is my friend, Boss overlooks it.

Naruto, under my request, is on his best behaviour too. Nice.

"The Great Naruto Bridge," I repeat, sitting in front of him as he eats, "Doesn't sound appealing,"

Naruto swallows first before sputtering, "It is the greatest name, ever!"

"Wait until you grow up," I say, grinning, "Then you will remember how you acted when you heard that name. I bet you will die of embarrassment,"

Naruto doesn't want to believe me, but he is also hesitant to write it off. Timidly, he asks, "Is it really that embarrassing?"

"A little," I admit, grimacing, "I am not planning to visit that bridge anytime soon. Nor in the future, to be honest. I wonder how they will spin your tale that caused the naming of the bridge. Dramatisation, much?"

Naruto looks stricken. I smile at him, standing up to resume working. Messing with Naruto, done for the day. I mark off my internal to-do list. It's a petty revenge for taking so long to visit.

+

I become acquaintance with Team Gai too, via Tenten. She just found out about this restaurant, apparently. Since then, she always visits after missions. Either alone or with her team. I don't mind her much. Since she doesn't know me before, we rarely talk much aside from me taking her orders.

One day, I bravely ask my Boss, "Did you purposely assign me to Ninja customers?"

I noticed it when some Chuunin visited and I was the one who served them. Even though they are not my assignment...

"Yeah," Boss replies shamelessly, "You are good with them,"

What do you mean by that? Good with them? What kind of good?

"Do you know, Mitsutada-chan," Boss spins a tale, "Shinobi-san doesn't usually visit civilian shops? Only Akimichis visit civilian restaurants. And, that is all,"

I don't quite get it.

+

Aside from Konoha's Ninja, apparently, Riri's Restaurant is getting popular enough to invite foreign Ninjas too.

Boss isn't too happy about that. But, just like with Naruto, Boss overlooks it by assigning me to serve them.

Hello~o, what about my well-being?

One day, a team from Suna which I recognise on sight enters the restaurant, almost giving me a heart attack. Boss, despite seeing my pale complexion, assigns me to them.

I am going to quit one day if you keep it up like this, Boss. Mark my words!

"Hello, how may I help you?" bravely, I serve them. First, by taking orders.

Only three out of four orders. To the silent boy, I question whether he would like a drink. I think his response should make him a vampire. Nevertheless, I give him a watermelon juice. On the house, Gaara. My treat.

"You have guts," the older boy whispers, awed

I flash a smile, "This is a place to eat, sir. What are you doing here if not to eat? Drink is just a bonus,"

+

The Chuunin Exam is starting. Riri's restaurant is getting busier. As expected, Gaara only visited once, like Naruto. What's with them?

Temari visited thrice, alone. She is smitten with this restaurant's watermelon juice.

Kankurou visited twice, to try out the watermelon juice. He goes on without comment after a taste of it. I wonder whether he likes it.

Sand siblings aside, half of the Ninjas that enter Riri's Restaurant are my customers, funnily enough.

"Do you want a raise? I can grant you one," Boss tells me one day, after a busy day

"A raise of what? My wage?" I question tiredly, "Vacation?"

"Not vacation, but either wage or position," Boss replies

"Money is good," I say, dazed, "But I don't know what to do with it,"

"You can always open a restaurant of your own," Boss suggests slyly, "A sister restaurant with mine?"

I am too tired to think right now. Either way, I am still young. Not to mention with all the disaster happening in the future... Will it be safe to open another restaurant in Konoha?

I snort. Nowhere is safe once the war started.

+

The Genins play their parts in the exam while I play my part as a waitress at Riri's Restaurant.

Lately, I am getting more tired than ever. I think I need a break. The usual Thursday off isn't enough.

"Take a break tomorrow," Ino, eliminated in the second round(?), suggests, "Let's go shopping!"

Shikamaru, here to laze around, brushes off Ino's enthusiasm about shopping, "It's called a break for a reason, Ino. Let her rest,"

Chouji, the regular, smiles, "Yeah, take a break, Kiseki. It's a good idea,"

I smile, "I will talk to my Boss about it,"

+

Good news: I get a week-long vacation. The first day, I spent sleeping.

The second day, I went shopping.

The third day, I go hunting.

* * *

## 13 years old

The first place I go, is to Yamanaka Flowers to find Yamanaka Ino.

"Kiseki! Finally!" Ino greets me happily, grinning from ear to ear, "Is it time for our belated shopping spree?"

Before I can answer, Ino has already dragged me out from the shop.

"Don't you need to watch it?" I ask, following along

"Kaa-san's there. She can watch the shop herself," Ino replies flippantly

"Ah, I should have greeted her," I blink, turning to look at Yamanaka Flowers, checking if Yamanaka-san is looking after us or not. She is not.

"No need," Ino assures me, "So, where should we go?"

"Actually, let's go shopping someday later," I tell Ino, turning to her, "I am on a quest,"

"Quest?" Ino stops walking to stare at me in surprise

I nod seriously, "Where can I find the other... participants of the final round of the exam?"

Ino raises an eyebrow at me, "What are you looking for them for?"

"Just checking," I reply, unable to tell the truth

"Well, I don't know about other Genins, but I can lead you to Shikamaru," Ino tells me, turning and drags me along to a training ground

I am somewhat surprised that Ino doesn't inquire further for my reason. Is it good or bad for me?

+

"Shikamaru, you better train seriously for the tournament," I tell the boy who is lying on the ground and watching the clouds

Nara Shikamaru turns to me to give a dull stare, "For what?"

I let out a breath, turning to look at Ino and Akimichi Chouji for help. They can only shrug. Asuma-sensei too, he is just smoking. They are not taking this seriously, are they?

"Even if I fail, I can just try again," Shikamaru says and yawns, when I did not reply

"Why participate in another exam again when you can success in your first try?" I try to reason

I am not good at this. I don't know how to encourage them to be better without giving out too much information. In fact, I am so bad at this that I want to just give up and turn my back on everything. But, for the good of everyone, I can't do that.

No... it's my own selfishness that I won't do that.

"Why would I be a Chuunin so soon when I can still stay as a Genin?" Shikamaru counters

I frown at him, not happy. I don't want to control their lives. I just want everyone to survive... Surely, encouraging them to be better for the invasion won't change too much of the plot, will it?

But, as I stated. I am not good at this. Well... since Shikamaru is smart, he will be able to survive no matter the situation, won't he?

I am somewhat disappointed with myself. I give up on this way too easily. But, it's not like I can force them to train seriously, if they don't want to. Ino and Chouji too, despite not participating in the final round, they should use the time to train themselves.

"Why are you so fixated on this anyway?" Shikamaru asks, looking at me

"I just want you guys and girl to be strong," I tell them, digging my foot on the ground idly, "Strong enough to survive and live as Ninjas,"

"We are doing just that," Ino reminds me haughtily

"Yes, but for how long?" I counter, looking at her, "Will you be able to survive all on your own?"

"We are a team, why would I be on my own?" Ino asks, raising an eyebrow

I blink slowly, in disbelief, "...If you say so,"

"No, really. What are you getting at, Kiseki?" Ino hounds on me quickly before I can run away from her, "You are being weird!"

"I am just worried!" I reply loudly, trying to stop her from getting closer, "I can't be there to protect or help you, so at the very least, I have to make sure you all are properly trained to help yourself!"

Ino stops, her eyes widen in surprise. Shikamaru, who has stood up, and Chouji too, they are surprised by my admission. Somehow, this is making me embarrassed.

"You have a kind heart, Kiseki-chan," Asuma-sensei says, smiling

"Not really," I look away, getting shy from the praise

After shaking my head to clear my thoughts I then declare, "Anyway, just... prepare yourself properly, Shikamaru. Ino and Chouji, just because you are not participating in the exam anymore, it doesn't mean you can slack off too. That is all I have to say. Now, does anyone know where I can find Team 7 or Team 8?"

"Hinata's at hospital," Ino replies to my question

"Hospital?" my jaw drop a little, as I recall something forgotten, "Is she hurt badly?"

They exchange looks, "Yes,"

Worried, I immediately take off, assuring Ino that she doesn't have to accompany me because I know the way to the hospital myself. Ino really doesn't follow after me.

+

I knock on the door to Hyuuga Hinata's hospital room. There is nobody inside. Hinata is sleeping. There are quite a lot of equipment attached to her.

Someone comes in after me. It's Kurenai-sensei. I greet her quietly, not wanting to disturb Hinata.

"Long time no see," Kurenai-sensei replies, smiling slightly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I reply then inquire, "Are Kiba and Shino prepared for the tournament?"

"I am sure they are," Kurenai-sensei says, "They are training with their respective family,"

"That is good," I say, glancing at Hinata briefly

Aside from Hinata, I think I can feel at ease about Kiba and Shino. Though... there are battles they can't win without help, aren't there? I hope they can grow strong properly... so they won't get hurt too bad.

"I hope they grow strong enough to survive the life of a Ninja," I tell Kurenai-sensei, referring to all of Team 8

Kurenai-sensei smiles, "That is what I am here for, Kiseki-chan. To make sure they grow and live as a strong Ninja for Konohagakure no Sato and her people,"

That is good enough for me, I think.

+

Team 7. Where could they be? Who can I find?

I have no idea where Haruno Sakura lives. Uchiha Sasuke too. Uzumaki Naruto on the other hand...

No harm in trying, I suppose.

+

Naruto is present. Thank goodness. But, he probably won't be here for long.

"Where are you going?" I ask Naruto as I watch him scurrying around, packing up things

"I'm going off to train with Ero-sennin!" Naruto declares, flashing a bright grin at me, "He is going to teach me some cool jutsus!"

Ah, "Is that so... make sure to train properly, Naruto. Be strong," I tell him, helping him clean the apartment a little

"Of course I'm going to be strong!" Naruto stops moving to tell me, "I'm going to win against Neji! I promised Hinata I will win!"

"Neji?" I heard the name before. Might have met the person, in fact. Nevertheless, "Well, that is a good promise. Just make sure you can fulfil it,"

"Of course I can!" Naruto harrumphs, "You better come and see me too! I will show you!"

"Can't," I throw the garbage away properly, "I will be working on that day. Speaking of that, I will wish you luck first, for your training and tournament later,"

Naruto pouts slightly, "You won't be there? That's too bad. Anyway, thanks,"

"You are welcome," I reply, checking the room, "Anything else you need?"

Naruto checks again, "I think so. I have ramen, my jacket, ramen, kunai, shirt, trousers, ramen, some scrolls, ramen," Naruto snaps his finger as he runs to the closet and takes out a bedroll, "There! All set!"

"Too much ramen is no good," even as I say that, I am not doing anything to take it away from him

"I don't even know where I can find food later, so ramen is good," Naruto tells me

"How are you going to cook ramen in wilderness anyway?" I ask, staring at his kitchen, "Are you going to bring a kettle too?"

Naruto stops moving to stare at his kitchen too, "...I think yes,"

I am happy to be of help, Naruto. No need to thank me.

Once the preparation is done, I walk along with Naruto to his meeting point, at an onsen.

"Naruto," I remind him once again, "Train properly. Nag your sensei to give you cool jutsus. Don't forget, you can use Kage Bunshin to train faster,"

Naruto makes a face at me, "Kage Bunshin? How can they help?"

I blink, recalling Tou-san's instructions. Tou-san is the one to solve Naruto's Bunshin problem, even though Naruto still failed because using Bunshin's variant is a big no-no.

"Remember what Tou-san said," I tell Naruto, "Kage Bunshin is special,"

Naruto thinks about it properly, "I think Konatsu-san said something about it. I don't really remember,"

"Really?" I give him a look

"I will remember it later," Naruto says, taking several steps away from me in caution

Nearing the place with the target seeing me, I immediately prepare myself.

"Oh-ho!" Jiraiya, the infamous pervert, the famous Sannin, immediately makes a face at me, "Who is this little lady?"

I raise a hand to stop him, "Please stop. I will tell my Father if you continue more than that,"

Naruto cheers gleefully, "Tell Konatsu-san, Kiseki! Give Ero-sennin a beating for his pervertedness!"

"Why you!" after recovering from his shock, Jiraiya rounds on Naruto, "Is that how you treat your wonderful sensei?!"

"I still don't know whether you are useful or not," Naruto replies haughtily, "Also, calling yourself wonderful sounds narcissistic," Naruto eyes the man suspiciously, "Are you a perverted narcissistic?"

I cover my mouth to tone down the giggle.

Jiraiya sputters out denials.

Naruto beams at me, "Look, Kiseki! My skills aren't rusted, are they?"

"Do more than that, Naruto," I tell him, uncovering my mouth to give him a smile, "Be smarter than that,"

Naruto beams again. Jiraiya looks aghast.

"A smart prankster..." Jiraiya grimaces and whispers quietly, certainly not for our ears, "Just like a combination of his parents,"

I still hear him anyway. But, this is not the time for that.

"Jiraiya-san," I call for his attention, "Please train Naruto properly... so he can survive more than what his enemies throw at him," I request politely

Jiraiya looks taken aback by my request. Naruto stares at me before requesting the same from Jiraiya, double shocking him.

I ask Naruto, "Why?"

"So you won't worry anymore," Naruto replies simply

Un... I don't think he will notice that.

Naruto looks offended, "Of course I will notice! You always worry!"

Am I?

"That's why, don't worry too much, Kiseki. As your future Hokage, I promise that I will protect Konohagakure no Sato from enemies!" Naruto boasts, hitting his chest

"Prove that you can protect yourself first before saying you can protect a large scale of people, Naruto," I remind him, "Show them you can do it first,"

"I will show them all right," Naruto agrees, "Starting with Neji! I will show Hinata that I can keep my promise to her!"

That's a good start. Though, I doubt Hinata needs further conviction from Naruto. What he needs, is to show Jiraiya his resolution first. Then, the rest will come in a wave.

I think, Naruto has already gained Jiraiya's attention by now.

"Then, once again, I wish you luck, Naruto," I tell my blond-haired friend

"You too!" Naruto replies, taking off with Jiraiya

Instead of seeing them off, I turn around and start planning on how to spend the rest of my vacation. I have three to four days left. Maybe I will take up on Ino's offer and go shopping. Who knows?

* * *

The final portion of this year's Chuunin Exam held in Konohagakure no Sato has started. I am still busy, slaving away in Riri's Restaurant.

We should be free, in all honesty. People should be going to the stadium to witness the fights, after all.

A lot of people orders take-outs, that's to be expected. But, there are a lot who enjoys eating in the restaurant. It's pretty surprising, to know they choose to opt out from watching the exam.

"Not all of us are bloodthirsty," a customer says, when a co-worker asks

"I don't really like seeing people fights," another customer answers

"It's not my business," another customer says

When I ask, the answer I get from my customer is: "I finally get a vacation, why would I waste it by watching the exam? I want to spoil myself! After a spa, eating delicious food, go shopping, buy books, buy groceries, then lock myself away in my home! I have been planning specifically for this day to come! Muahahahahaha!!"

I feel sorry for her. Her plan is to be foiled soon. With the invasion and all... my condolence, really.

+

After lunch hour, we experience the first earthquake. Along with others, I rush to the windows to check outside after the brief earthquake passed. From where the Riri's Restaurant is located, I can see the shadow of a giant...snake.

"My God," another waitress whispers, "What is that?"

"A summon," I supply the information, "Ninja's... animal partner," I'm pretty certain that's the wrong term for it.

"Why is there an animal partner that big inside Konoha?" a waiter who heard me questions

"Not for something friendly, I assume," I reply, watching the street as people stop walking to stare up at the giant snake

Something explodes suddenly. The people on the street scream as they run away from the direction of the explosion.

"Do we need to run away?" Boss asks me

I turn to look at them, at everyone. My co-workers and my customers. I look outside again. Enemies are pouring in and running on rooftops.

"We can become easy picking for them if we go out," I say, pointing at the Ninja without Konoha's Hitai-ate, "In my opinion, locking the doors and closing the windows is the best. Let them think there's nobody inside,"

Of course, they still can sense us if they trace our Chakra. I can only hope they will be too busy to take notice of us. I also can only hope all of us locking ourselves inside won't be a beacon to welcome them to come knocking.

"You hear the girl! A lock-down, right now!" Boss barks out the order swiftly

"I need to go out!" an elderly woman, a customer, cries out, "Please, don't lock the door! I have to go! My grandchild-!"

"Where is your grandchild?" I question immediately, rushing to her side

"I left her in nursery school," the elderly woman cries, worried for her grandchild's well-being, "My Hina... Oh, my Hina!"

I stare outside. There is a hunt going on... I'm sure the adults and Konoha-nins are on their way to protect the children... But...

I inhale deeply and breathe out, "Let's go check on them,"

"Mitsutada-" Boss tries to stop me

"Boss, I would like to borrow some knives," I request, raising a hand to stop the lecture, "Do you have a basement built under the restaurant? It would be best for you to take everyone and try hiding there if you do,"

Boss stays silent for a minute. In that minute, every window are closed. In that minute, every door are locked. In that minute, I ask a kitchen staff to bring me sharp knives. A pair for me and one for the elderly woman.

To the elderly woman, I say, "Please just hold on to this. You don't have to use it. Just make sure they will think twice before coming for you. Please be careful while holding it,"

The elderly woman nods shakily, "I am sorry... for this..."

"Don't worry," I assure her, with a fake smile, "I went to the Ninja Academy too, you know. Even though I am not a full-fledged Ninja, I did train myself some of their skills,"

A lie. A blatant lie. Well, not the train part. But the skills part. I am not skilled, at all.

I should have thought of this before sabotaging myself.

"Go through the back door," Boss finally relents after hearing my speech

I give Boss a quick smile, "Thank you,"

With the good wishes from everyone, we set off to the nursery school on the block across from us, in the residential area.

+

There are fights everywhere. There are also the random earthquakes by the summoned snakes' thrashing. Is the reason we can feel the earthquakes because the giant snake is closer than I assumed?

The elderly woman, Nu-san, is really slow. I have to hide, from both enemies and friends while making our way across, wasting time. I hide from enemies because of the obvious reason. I hide from friends because I don't want them to turn enemies' attention to us. A good will from them might be a dead end for us.

Nu-san can't understand this.

It's fine. I don't expect her to. Sometimes, I don't even understand myself. I am still wondering what to do after we arrive at nursery school. Locking ourselves inside and wait until the invasion ends? Sounds good.

Now, if only we can get there safely...

+

The nursery school, to my disgust, is attacked.

A teacher was raped. She is still alive, but... she doesn't seem to have the will to live anymore. A younger teacher is crying, huddling the crying children together as the Enemy sneers at them, a kunai raised to finish the business on the woman he harmed.

I stop Nu-san from screaming harshly. Making sure Nu-san is hidden, I walk a distance away before throwing a knife at the foot of Enemy's general area to get his attention, making sure the knife won't harm anyone innocent.

Attention gets, I run circle around him, another knife ready to stab or cut.

"Bitch, think you can get me?!" the Enemy shouts, enraged. His kunai changes target immediately.

I don't bother replying to him, running away to avoid the kunai he throws as I get closer to him. I am no Ninja. I don't have the proper training to be one... But if he is any good, I will definitely be dead. Before that, let's make him drops his guard... underestimates me... and angry.

I want to take his judgment away.

"Are you sure this is the time for you to sate your lust, Oto-san?" I call out, identifying the Hitai-ate immediately. I am floored I still remember the name of the new village, before remembering that it's not well-known. I shouldn't have known it. Ah, well. Let's hope nobody else pays attention to that.

"What the fuck do you know, little girl?" the Oto-nin takes some kunai out and throws them, not liking the fact that I avoid them and is getting way too close

"I know that you are not supposed to be here," As he pauses to take out more kunai, a little flustered because the state of his messy clothes, I use this chance to pick up the nearest kunai I avoided and throw it back at him, to make him trip as his pants are still hindering him.

Once he is down, I am almost at his side... I throw the knife too, knowing where it would land. Mentally, I prepare myself for the impact.

My knife cuts in on his stomach, impaling him there. Oto-nin screams in pain. I pick up the first knife I threw...

Ignoring the Oto-nin, I go to help the woman. She is staring at me in fright. I lie again, "I am a Genin of Konoha. Come on, let's get you away from him,"

"You don't have Hitai-ate," the woman is still coherent enough to pick up on that

"On holiday. Left it behind when I went out," I reply, eyeing the writhing man as he tries to take out the knife on his stomach

The knife is bigger and longer than normal kunai. The pain he feels is deeper too. I cut on his arm, above his arteries, stopping him from taking out the knife on his stomach.

"What are you doing?!" the woman exclaims as she sits up while covering herself as best as she can

"Making sure he won't be able to fight back," I reply, not looking at my handiwork, "He won't die unless he bleeds out. Come on, let's get away from him and wait for someone else to rescue us,"

The woman is hesitant to believe me. I don't blame her. Making sure we are some distance away from the Oto-nin, I call out Nu-san to her grandchild's side. The woman recognizes Nu-san immediately, calming down as she knows that Nu-san knows me too.

"Keep the knife," I tell Nu-san, ushering them inside a classroom, "Calm down the children and don't come out. Until everything end,"

Nu-san stares at me, an unreadable look on her expression, "I am so, so sorry,"

"It's fine," I tell Nu-san, unable to even force out a fake smile, so I just nod

The woman, before closing the door, gives the Oto-nin one last look then tells me, "I am sorry for earlier too... Also, thank you,"

She doesn't wait for my reply, because I am also not giving one, as she closes the door on me.

+

The Oto-nin is still alive. I do not wish for him to suffer by my hand... but I am also unable to kill him off. While troubled, I stand guard on the door to the children inside. I am just glad most of them won't remember this clearly as they grow up. I hope this event don't scare them too badly.

A Konoha-nin arrives on Oto-nin's side and slits the Oto-nin's throat. I watch as the Konoha-nin takes notice of the bloodied knife on my hand and the one on Oto-nin's stomach.

"It will end soon," the Konoha-nin says to me before vanishing

"I hope so," I whisper to the silent field

+

A giant toad. A purple box. A retreat. A victory. A thwarted invasion.

A sigh of relief.

I still keep the knife, wanting to throw it away somewhere people won't pick up and accidentally harm themselves. I am glad no more excitement comes my way.

To the people inside, I knock and announce, "It has ended. The enemies are running away. Wait until someone else come for you... I will go check around here to see if it's safe for you to return home. Don't expect me to come back,"

"Wait, you can't just go out alone! It's dangerous!" Nu-san calls out

"I don't want to show myself to the children," I reply tiredly, "It has ended, so you should be safe. Please wait until Konoha-nins come to escort you back... Bye,"

Ignoring the calls, I walk away. I also ignore the body of the Oto-nin.

+

I am tired. My eyes feel heavy. I think I will be able to sleep and not wake up anymore.

Why is this happening to me?

"It's not that safe for you to stay out alone yet," a Konoha-nin notices me and calls out a warning, "There might be hidden Oto or Suna-nin!"

I turn to him immediately, showing the bloodied knife, "Do you have any idea where I can throw this away?"

The Konoha-nin pauses before taking the knife from me gently, "I will take care of it. Why don't you go back home immediately to rest?"

I want to... but, I need to check with Boss first. Maybe I can get a few days off? I nod and thank the Konoha-nin as I make my way to Riri's Restaurant. It's close to my home anyway.

+

Boss and everyone inside is safe. I am glad.

"Why do you look like this?" Boss asks, concerned, "Did someone die?"

"An Oto-nin," I report, "I escorted Nu-san safely to the nursery school and protected them. I am here to request for... some days off," belatedly, I add, "I didn't kill the Oto-nin,"

"I believe you," Boss assures me, "You don't have to pay back for the knives too. You get two days off. After that, I want you back in this restaurant normally, you hear?"

Normally? My mental state? Okay, I will try. After saying farewell, I return home.

I need to talk with Tou-san about this experience. I hope he is fine. Wherever he is.


	3. Rolling Waves, Drifting Along, Fan the Breeze

## 13 years old

Tou-san is called back from his ongoing mission.

"I am sorry for not being here," Tou-san hugs me the moment he sees me

I hug back, enjoying the warmth Tou-san offers, "It was horrible..."

"I understand," Tou-san says, "Take a few days off to rest,"

"I am given two days off," I reply, letting Tou-san knows

"Is it enough? Do you need me to talk to your Boss?," Tou-san frowns slightly, "I am worried. Are you hurt?"

"Not physically," I assure Tou-san, letting him checks on my body, "I am a little weak mentally right now though,"

"What happened?" Tou-san glances at my face briefly, "I thought Riri's Restaurant was not disrupted?"

"There was a customer, who had her granddaughter in the nursery school," I recount today's event to Tou-san mechanically, "I took her there. I fought an Oto-nin. I injured him,"

"How did he die?" Tou-san asks carefully

"A Konoha-nin killed him," I report

Tou-san hugs me again, "You saw the killing?"

"I did," I bury my face on Tou-san, "I was standing guard,"

Tou-san rubs my back, "I can't stay with you because I need to help the village... But, for two days, why don't you sleep on my bed?"

"Your bed?" I question, voice muffled

"I will come to check on you periodically," Tou-san promises me, "If you don't want to stay in your room alone, you can sleep in my room. You are allowed to take Kaa-san's photo from the wall too,"

Something that Tou-san never tells me to do. Will that be able to comfort me? Kaa-san... Is this Tou-san's way to comfort himself when missing Kaa-san? Is he teaching me- letting me know- sharing this-

"Thank you," I murmur, full with gratitude

"I am sorry for not being able to comfort you more," Tou-san tells me, patting my head as we separate, "I have to go now,"

"Yes," I nod, taking Tou-san's hand and squeeze it. The hand is bloodied... not with Tou-san's blood. I see no injury. I let go of the hand carefully while watching the blood, "Please be careful. Take care,"

"I will," Tou-san assures me, crouching slightly to kiss my forehead, "Hokage-sama..."

Tou-san trails off, looking sad.

"Try not to go out too much tomorrow," Tou-san says instead of continuing his word about the Hokage, "It's still dangerous. There might be traps,"

Traps? All right.

"If you can't sleep," Tou-san stands up, patting my head, "Try to do other things to busy yourself and don't brood too much, all right?"

"All right," I reply in kind, sending Tou-san off with a heavy heart

Hokage-sama... The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, has passed away, hasn't he?

+

A week after the invasion, most of us are still mourning for the dead. I have recovered somewhat, after taking up on Tou-san's advice. It did make me feel better... Tou-san did know what he was talking about, huh?

Everyone is mourning and sad about Sandaime-sama's death. But, the core of my problem... as expected, it is because of the Oto-nin that died on my watch. The Oto-nin did despicable things, so I shouldn't feel bad for hurting him. In this world... Well, in any worlds, scums like that are despicable.

Maybe I just can't accept the fact that I have to dirty my own hands to get rid of him? Hmm... If it is not by using my own hands, would I still feel bad? But, ah. I did not end his life. Another people did. I just... assisted.

Well, guilty or not, he was a despicable enemy of Konohagakure no Sato. He had no hesitation in hurting others. I would not let him hurt anyone else too. Ending his life... might not be the correct way, but that doesn't mean I should regret it.

This is a cruel, cruel world. The world where killers in the name of 'Ninja' is as natural as breathing...

Heh, what am I thinking? I am a daughter of a Ninja too. I also learned some of the arts. I am... also a killer in making.

But, let's hope that I won't have to do much more than what I did.

+

"Naruto!" I call to the blond haired friend who is walking while having a backpack on his person, "Going out?"

"Ah, Kiseki!" Naruto waves at me, waiting for me to join him, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"On an errand," I tell him, grinning as I wave the list of things I am required to buy

"I thought you are the waitress?" Naruto asks, confused, "You go on errand too?"

"The restaurant is not that busy with Ninja customers, so I get to come out and take a walk," I reply, sighing a little at that reminder, "You people are so busy these days,"

"Hahaha," Naruto laughs, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, we need to finish all the missions to help Konoha quickly, so we get really busy,"

"Is that where you are going?" I ask, poking his backpack, "On a mission?"

"I think so," Naruto makes a face, "Ero-sennin wants me to tag along with him, to find someone. A healer, I think?"

A healer... That's right! "I had not had the time to check on everyone, so I don't know... But, how is everyone been doing? Anyone got hurt in the invasion?"

"Nah. No worries," Naruto shakes his head casually, "Nobody got hurt badly. Also! Also!" as if suddenly reminded of something, Naruto rushes out, "I am proud to say, I won my match against Neji!" Naruto hits his chest, "I said I could do it, didn't I? I really did it! I kept my promise!"

"Yeah, sure," I agree amicably, "Though, I have no idea about that promise. I am sure you didn't make it with me,"

"Oh, yeah. It was a promise to Hinata," Naruto backtracks, laughing sheepishly, "Anyway! Don't you think I am awesome?!"

"Suuuure you are~!" I sing-song, "It will be a long time and a tough road for you to walk on your dream to be Hokage, but be sure to never give up on it!"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto cheers

After a high-five, we part way. Naruto, to his meeting point with Jiraiya. Me, to the market.

+

I see Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's Jounin teacher, leaning casually while reading a book on a tea-house. I have never properly met him, have I? I don't think so.

He is the legendary copy-cat, Hatake Kakashi!

Yeah, pretty sure he is the only Jounin-sensei I have yet to get acquainted with. It's kind of ironic. My friend's Jounin-sensei is the only one I have yet to meet formally. I am not blaming Naruto for not introducing us, but still... Naruto should have brought his team-mates to Riri's Restaurant at least once! That boy...!

"Hello," Hatake Kakashi greets me, startling me slightly, "You have been staring at me for five minutes. Is there something you want to say?"

"It's been that long?" I ask, blinking at the information in surprise

"It's been that long," Hatake-san agrees

"Oh, umm,  _atch-_ " a bit flustered, I accidentally bite my tongue, "Ouch..."

Hatake-san waits patiently for me, still leaning on the tea-house. I try again, "Actually, I am just... umm... I know Naruto. A friend of his, actually,"

"Oh?" Hatake-san doesn't sound interested

"Yeah," I reply, nodding, "But, I don't know you. He never introduced us before," I say, furrowing my eyebrows, "He really should have, for a long time,"

"You said you don't know me, but here you are, talking to me and knowing that I am related to Naruto," Hatake-san smiles, pulling down his book slightly

"I know about you," I say, shrugging, "I know that you are his Jounin-sensei. I know Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and Gai-sensei personally... But I never know you," shifting slightly, I offer a hand to Hatake-san, "I am Mitsutada Kiseki, a waitress at Riri's Restaurant and Naruto's friend,"

Hatake-san doesn't really hesitate to shake my hand, "Hatake Kakashi. As you know, I am Naruto's Jounin-sensei,"

Done with the handshaking, we release each other's hands. Nodding, I smile, "It's nice to finally, formally, introducing myself to you. I hope you can bring your team to Riri's Restaurant soon,"

"Aa," Hatake-sensei nods, "If we have the time,"

"Yes, of course. I understand," I nod, bowing slightly, "Naruto has only visited once... I'd like for him to visit frequently. I really have no idea why he rarely comes... Anyway, I would like to excuse myself now. Thank you for making the time to talk to me. I know you are busy with rebuilding Konohagakure no Sato, so I'd like to say 'thank you' in advance," smiling, noticing that Hatake-sensei has completely uncovered his face from his book, I continue, "Thank you for your hard work in protecting us,"

"Maa," Hatake-sensei chuckles slightly, "I am not the one you should say that to,"

"I will say it to any Konoha-nin I come across," I assure him, noticing the incoming couple... Excuse me, I mean Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Since they are within hearing range, I greet them first, "Thank you for your hard work in protecting us, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei,"

"Hey, Asuma, Kurenai," Hatake-sensei also greets

"Ooh? Isn't this rare?" Asuma-sensei laughs, "Hey, Kakashi. Hello, Kiseki-chan. How are you? Didn't expect you to be talking to Kakashi here. What do you mean by thanking us earlier?"

"For protecting us, Konohagakure no Sato, and for teaching and protecting the Genins," I reply, bowing slightly, "I am eternally grateful for your contribution in making sure everyone is strong enough to protect themselves,"

"There is no need for that, Kiseki-chan," Kurenai-sensei tells me, patting my head, "I did tell you before, didn't I? It is our pleasure,"

"Letting the people I am grateful for knowing the gratitude I feel is not wrong, is it?" I ask, grinning slightly, "That's why, thank you!"

"Aw, you are so sweet!" Kurenai-sensei covers her mouth as she laughs

Asuma-sensei is chuckling at us. Hatake-sensei seems to be pouting.

I stare at him in question, waiting for him to talk. Hatake-sensei does so, "You didn't thank me for teaching my cute little Genins!"

Umm... "About that... It's because I don't know the progress you did with your team, that's why I don't know what I should be grateful for. I mean, Naruto's last stage of Chuunin Exam, it wasn't you, who taught him, was it?"

Hatake-sensei goes silent. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei exchange eye contacts.

"Good point," Hatake-sensei grudgingly admits it, "Well then. I will make sure to show you the progress my cute little Genins make from now on!"

"Yes, do visit Riri's Restaurant frequently from now on," I smile and agree

Asuma-sensei teases me, "Did you just secure more customers for yourself, Kiseki-chan?"

"Nah," I shake my head as I laugh, "I honestly do not have any motive in mind!"

"Yes, that's true," Kurenai-sensei agrees

"Well then, it's time for me to continue with the errand," I tell the Jounin-sensei, "See you next time, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and... Hatake-sensei,"

"You may call me Kakashi-sensei if you want," Hatake-sensei offers

I accept it, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Goodbye,"

Leaving them behind, I come across Uchiha Sasuke. He glares at me. I glare back. I have never liked him anyway.

I can faintly hear, "Maa, maa. That's not how you should treat a lady, Sasuke," from Kakashi-sensei

+

It didn't occur to me, that there were special visitors in the tea-house. I mean, I didn't check inside, since I was busy staring at Kakashi-sensei.

I knew something like that happened in the original script... Keyword: I knew.

Since, apparently, at that time, I had forgotten it completely.

Which is why, I had no qualm in giving out personal information. I can trust Kakashi-sensei.

This two people in front of me on the other hand...

The infamous Akatsuki.

...

Didn't expect to still remember that word, the name of their organisation.

A slender man with a giant man. What're their respective names again?

"Please come with us," the slender man requests politely, "We would like your assistance in searching for Naruto-kun,"

I honestly have no say in the matter though, despite your polite request. It's unfair, really.

* * *

 

The good news, after my encounter with the Akatsuki members, is: I am still alive.

Not in one piece.

Though, to be fair, it's not the Akatsuki members' fault. I know they have no reason to care for my safety, but they sure aren't doing anything to harm me on purpose... What they did is hypnotising me using Genjutsu to lure out Naruto. And essentially left me alone.

...I guess they are partially at fault, for putting me in danger.

Though, blaming them is useless. There's no use in blaming anyone, when the perpetrator is not even remorseful of his action. Is he even punished, I wonder?

+

From Naruto's recounting of the event, it goes like this:

First, I showed up with the Akatsuki members in front of the room Naruto rented for the day. Naruto, in worry for my safety, was ready to do whatever the Akatsuki members wanted, even following them, without raising trouble.

I am scared for Naruto, when I hear that he is willing to sacrifice himself for a friend.

Second, Uchiha Sasuke showed up unexpectedly. Apparently, one of the Akatsuki members was Uchiha's rogue Older Brother. Then, Uchiha picked a fight with Akatsuki. The fight was very one-sided, Naruto says, with Sasuke-teme losing badly.

This is when things went wrong.

Uchiha charged at his rogue Older Brother with a new jutsu. Naruto thinks Chidori is the name of that jutsu. Anyway, Older Brother smacked away Uchiha's lunging arm filled with electricity without trouble.

Normally, Naruto says seriously, when a jutsu missed its mark, we are taught to cancel it. I inform Naruto that I know about that rule. It was taught in the Academy.

Continuing, after Uchiha was brushed away by his rogue Older Brother whom he hates with a passion, Uchiha didn't cancel his jutsu, Chidori. In his momentum to righten himself for a counterattack, Uchiha lost control of Chidori. Surprising everyone there, Naruto claims.

Apparently, Naruto sighs while shaking his head, it's because Uchiha still lacks the control to properly use Chidori. Uchiha was warned to be in complete concentration when using Chidori. Uchiha was definitely warned to stop using Chidori when he lost control of the jutsu.

Uchiha either has selective hearing or coincidentally forgot about the warning at that time.

Third, the out of control Chidori set the inn ablaze. I was caught in the fire because I was under Genjutsu, and wasn't given a command to run away from the burning building in time. Eventually, the command did come to me after the Akatsuki members ran away from Jiraiya. By then, I was already half-cooked.

Fourth, Naruto desperately wanted to heal me. So, after asking Gai-sensei to bring me back to Konoha's hospital, Naruto went with Jiraiya to find 'the Greatest Healer in the World' with vigour. Naruto succeeds in bringing the healer back and healed me.

That's when I regain consciousness. After I am healed of any wounds I sustained.

As of now, I don't think I feel any different than before. I can't locate any signs of how scarred I was too. The healer did a very good job. I convey my gratitude through Naruto to the healer, whom I have yet to meet.

The lack of wounds is one case closed. The open case I have left is my lack of strength. Which is why, even though I look healthy, I am still bedridden.

+

I wake up to the presence of Tou-san.

"How are you feeling?" Tou-san asks softly, patting my head gently

The curtain is closed. The room is dark. I have a feeling it's dawn outside.

"I am fine now," I say slowly, closing my eyes

"...Kiseki," I open my eyes again to Tou-san's call, "...Let's go on a vacation after you are healthy enough for travel,"

"Is it okay?" I question, concerned, "What about your duty?"

Tou-san laughs slightly, "Well... Actually, I am assigned to a long-term mission. I want to take you with me,"

Oooh... If that's the case then, "Okay,"

Tou-san pats my arm, "Get well soon,"

I nod slightly, knowing that Tou-san can somehow see or sense it.

Tou-san accompanies me until I fall asleep again. When I wake up, I am alone.

+

For my visiting guests, I inform them of what Tou-san planned for us.

Naruto is giddy.

Why is Naruto feeling giddy when he hears about my long-term vacation? He is not telling.

The rest of my former classmates wish me the best. I thank them for that.

A Godaime is appointed and Uchiha is chased. When I hear about Uchiha from Ino, I don't know what she expects from me. Aside from showing worry for my friends, I don't care about Uchiha at all. We have never gotten along. He grouped me with the rest of his fan-girls and I don't like how he looked down on me just because I am Naruto's friend.

He can change. He might change. But, when I ask Ino whether Uchiha was punished for misbehaving, Ino averts her eyes. As long as Uchiha doesn't change his bad behaviours, I will keep condemning him, I decide.

I am not a judge. I am not someone worthy to condemn someone else. I will still do it anyway, regarding this particular boy.

+

As one of my physical therapy exercise, I go to visit those who are allowed to receive visitors. Chouji and Kiba. I am not too close to others so I am rather hesitant to visit Lee and Neji.

"Hey," Chouji greets me with a hand raised, "Looking better, Kiseki,"

"Get well soon, Chouji," I reply with a smile, to the boy who laughs brightly

As for Kiba, he is still sleeping with Akamaru. I decide to cut my visit short then.

On my way returning to my room, I meet Haruno Sakura.

"Hi," Haruno mumbles hesitantly, "I hope you get better soon,"

"Hi," I reply, nodding, "I am getting better day by day,"

"I'm glad," Haruno bits her lips, "Umm, I want to apologise for Sasuke-kun..."

"It's not your responsibility," I say, stopping Haruno from saying more, "You don't have to apologise in his stead,"

"I am his team-mate. Sasuke-kun is my team-mate," Haruno takes in a deep breath, straightening her back, "His fault is also mine. He shouldn't have done what he did," here, Haruno frowns briefly, "He... Regardless, I am apologising for him,"

"You shouldn't coddle him. He is useless if he doesn't learn from his mistake," I shake my head, sighing a little, "Look at what happened now..."

Haruno swallows, "I know. I know now, what I should and shouldn't do. And... You might think it's too late, but it's not. It's not!" with her eyes blazing with determination, Haruno informs me, "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I. We will bring Sasuke-kun back. We will make Team 7 whole again. And then, I will make sure Sasuke-kun apologises to you in person,"

I can't help it. I laugh.

Haruno stands bravely in front of me, listening to my laughter filled with ridicule. After I finish laughing, I look at her. Haruno Sakura... I didn't like her before. I can't say I like her now. But, she is a good person.

"I hope," I start, looking at Haruno, "I hope, that you don't lose yourself in your quest to bring back Uchiha,"

Haruno is surprised, certainly, but she gathers her wits back quickly enough to give me a firm nod.

We part away with smiles.

+

"Where will you be staying?" Hinata asks

We are currently hanging at my home, on a sleepover before my departure. There are Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten.

"No idea," I reply, tilting my head in thoughts, "I haven't gotten the details yet. I expect we will be moving for awhile before settling down,"

"Do we have a way to contact each other?" Ino asks for suggestions

"No?" I reply, shrugging, "Writing letter is the only way, I expect,"

"It's not safe," Sakura murmurs

"It should be fine," Tenten assures Sakura, "Just don't write anything sensitive..." turning to me, Tenten mentions, "Speaking of which, the restaurant without you is very lonely, Kiseki,"

"I know," I sigh, feeling regretful, "Everyone is so busy these days to take their time to eat at Riri's Restaurant,"

"Well, you are not wrong on that. That's not what I mean though," Tenten giggles briefly, "You do know that most of the Ninjas go there for you, don't you?"

"I still don't understand why I am an attraction for Ninjas," I acknowledge grudgingly

Ino and Sakura exchange a look. Hinata smiles, "It's because you are honest, Kiseki,"

Isn't honesty a weakness instead of a strength? Is the era changing now, I wonder.

"In a world full of deception like ours, a little honesty from someone is very calming," Tenten, the knowledgeable one, says, "It proves that what we fight for is worth it,"

Honesty... I think the correct word is gratitude. Well, honestly grateful is not wrong, I suppose.

+

It's time for Tou-san and me to go. Tou-san arranges for us to depart at dawn. Statically, nobody should be awake at this hour. Though, at the gate, there is Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama," Tou-san greets, "We will be departing first,"

"Yeah," Jiraiya nods seriously, "We will catch up later. Be careful,"

"I understand," Tou-san nods back, equally serious

To me, Jiraiya grins while ruffling my hair, "Take care of yourself and your Father!"

"I know, Jiraiya-san," I answer him semi-politely

"See you later!" waving his hand energetically, Jiraiya sees us off

It's after I pass through the gate that I remember something. Stalling Tou-san, I return to Konoha. Thankfully, Jiraiya is still there.

Standing in front of the Toad Sannin, I bow, "Thank you, for saving me before,"

I conveyed my gratitude to the healer, who turns out to be the new Hokage, through Naruto. I managed to convey my gratitude for Gai-sensei through Tenten, who assured me she would inform her Sensei. It is only Jiraiya, whom I haven't thanked yet. Which is why, I am doing this now.

"Ah," Jiraiya seems surprised by my out-of-blue action

Taking that as the sign he heard me, I turn back to Tou-san, so that we can finally leave Konoha behind, for a mission Tou-san hasn't disclosed to me, yet seems to be involving Jiraiya somehow.

It occurs to me, that Jiraiya's message and Naruto's giddiness, they might be related.

* * *

 

## 14 years old

Waking up alone in an unfamiliar room... I will always need some time to adjust to that.

Tou-san is busy outside, surveying the market as a...merchant. That's right, we are a pair of parent and child of merchant right now.

It's been peaceful lately. Having a soooo normal life that I would have forgotten this is a dangerous world of Ninja if not for the occasional appearance of said Ninjas.

Tou-san has hidden away all the equipment and signs that will let others know who he is, so my exposure to Ninja entity has been kept to the bare minimum.

Sometimes, I do wonder if this is an attempt to make me feel comfortable with my life, after going through something horrifying but not unexpected when having Ninja around.

Whether I am right in my hypothesis or not, I am thankful for this brief peace.

Though, if possible, I want this peace to last forever.

I know it's an unlikely case, seeing as this world hasn't gone through the trials yet. The world ending trials.

Now then, find the motivation to leave the bed and get ready to help Tou-san gather information!

+

"A pervert is sighted around the bath house?" I receive the news seriously, with the right amount of concern

"Two perverts," the one I am talking to, an older girl who was at the bath house at that time, corrects me, "I can't believe there are still people who dare to do a shameless thing like that!"

Another girl scowls, "It makes me really mad, like, we're supposed to relax in there, you know. Not adding our stresses. We're stressed enough as it is,"

I understand what she means. This village is still in Hi no Kuni, but certainly far away from Konohagakure no Sato. Going by the name of Hasu, this village specialises in crops production. Just last month, somehow, the fields were flooded!

For certain, it spells failed harvest.

People are stressed and the tension around the village has become high. They do have some crops saved, but it's for winter. Definitely not enough for sale.

Some farmers are falling ill too, by the stress of failed harvest and overworking themselves to find a substitute for income.

Because they are fighting against nature and not enemies from somewhere else, there is no way they can blame anyone and ask for compensation in return.

The information I gathered isn't as elaborate as I want, but I guess it should suffice. For example, I want to know how did the fields get flooded? Did they predict the weather before and took some safety measure? From where the water came from?

For the answers to my questions, it seems like I would have to go and find out myself from the fields. Nobody here cares enough to explain and the farmers are currently too heartbroken to answer me. To them, the answers are crystal clear. To me, who know nothing about agriculture...

Umm, yeah. Going back to Tou-san. Maybe I should ask for some book about agriculture...

Failed harvest aside, the livestock are fine. Though, without enough food for all of them... The farmers would have to sell or kill some of their livestock to get through past winter. All in all, the situation doesn't look good.

This is just the situation in Hasu Village. I don't know about other places yet. Maybe after Tou-san finished with his business here, we will move again to another village or town.

+

When I return to the inn for lunch, Tou-san is there with guests. It takes me a look at them to realise who the perverts were.

Should I sell them out?

"Kiseki," Tou-san calls for me to sit on the table with them

"Good afternoon everyone," I dutifully listen to Tou-san's words and greet them as I take a seat

Naruto beams at me, "Kiseki! Long time no see!"

Yes, it's been awhile. Almost half a year, isn't it? Smiling, I reply to Naruto, "Long time no see. Have you grown?"

Naruto's eyes flashes, as if offended by something I said. Slamming the table and standing up suddenly, Naruto shouts, "Are you--...!"

Curiously enough, nobody has the chance to stop him from throwing a tantrum before Naruto calms down all by himself quite suddenly, trailing off from forming a sentence.

Sitting back down and crossing his arms, Naruto frowns at me, "Are you asking about my skills?"

"Yes?" I return the question, "What else would I be asking?"

"My height," Naruto pouts, turning away

Jiraya bursts out laughing. Despite Naruto's ire, Jiraiya isn't stopping anytime soon.

Tou-san examines Naruto casually, "I do think you have gotten a little taller,"

Naruto immediately pays attention to Tou-san, "Really, Konatsu-san? You think so?"

"You are growing in every way possible, Naruto," Tou-san smiles and nods, "You are still a growing child, after all. Do enjoy your youth, as you won't be able to do anything but lament about the past once you have reached a certain age,"

"Speaking from experience?" snickering, Jiraiya teases Tou-san

Tou-san tilts his head back at Jiraiya, "Do you disagree?"

"Haha! I will have you know, I am still youthful!" Jiraya boasts without basis, "Growing healthy like me is what you should strive to be, Naruto!"

Oh. Maybe Jiraiya means his peeping hobby is a youthful activity. Certainly not something healthy, from the consequences...

Naruto stares at Jiraiya flatly, "Rather than you, I want to grow up like Iruka-sensei or Konatsu-san,"

It's Tou-san's turn to snicker. Jiraiya is considerably shocked by Naruto's unimpressed attitude.

Not that I am impressed. Since he talked about it, I bring up the complaints I heard today, "Jiraiya-san, the people here are stressed because of the failed harvest. Please don't add their stress by peeping on them when they are relaxing in the bath,"

Jiraiya spluttered at my accusation. Naruto cheers quietly, as to not attract too much attention for this topic. Tou-san, while frowning, also adds, "Please refrain from doing things like that, Jiraya-sama. It won't bode well for you if certain people hear it... Will it?"

Jiraya sweats bullets at Tou-san's underlying threat of reporting this incident to someone who won't be happy with Jiraiya and can do something to the man. Naruto looks like he realises something.

"What is it?" I ask, leaving out the adults for a bit

"I can add that in the report too," Naruto snickers happily, "It will be good to have something to make sure Ero-sennin won't be too troublesome,"

"Sounds like you're the one watching over him rather than the other way around," I comment offhandedly

"Oh, you have no idea, Kiseki!" Naruto is worked up, "Do you know how much trouble I have to go through to make sure he won't get us broke or beaten to death?! Is there really a need for him to visit every brothel at any given chance?! With my money!! And to the bathhouses to peep?! Is it really something a Shinobi should do with the power and skill at their disposal?!"

"Rather than using the power and skill like that, why don't Shinobi do something good... Like, make the field more fertile for the farmers?" after hearing what Naruto complained, I think of some ways for Shinobi to make good use of their abilities

"Right. There is that. In Konoha, we didn't really get to see the state of fields, do we? I have no idea something this bad can happen... Sure, I don't get a lot of food to eat in the past, but I thought that was just because nobody wanted to feed me... I had no idea it's because something like this," Naruto crosses his arms and nods sagely

"Ah, I think it's the villagers' fault for not wanting to feed you. What you saw of the fields here are only affecting Hasu Village," I correct Naruto's probably wrong assumption for his shortage of food in his past

"Eh? Is that so?" Naruto scratches his head, flummoxed

"Probably," I add, since I am not that knowledgeable about it myself

Jiraiya stares at Naruto with a frown, "You weren't fed?"

"Not as much as I wanted to eat," Naruto replies frankly, "I am good now though. Missions give me money to buy more--"

"--More food other than instant ramen," I finish for Naruto

"Instant ramen is good!" Naruto protests at me

"I know," I nod at Naruto, "Ramen is delicious. But, it's still no good to eat too much,"

Naruto waves off my concern, "It's okay. I won't be affected by whatever it is you're worried about since I am rather... How do I say it, resistant to poison?"

"Have you tested that?" Tou-san questions, having no idea about that little fact

Naruto beams, "Of course!"

Jiraya heaves a big sigh and stands up, "I will need to take a trip outside,"

"What? So suddenly? Do I need to follow you?" Naruto scrambles to chase Jiraiya, who waves his hand and tells Naruto to sit and eat his lunch

Jiraiya's own lunch is not finished.

Frowning, Naruto asks us, "What's wrong with Ero-sennin?"

"Letting off some steam and guilt, probably," Tou-san replies, looking at Naruto with a rather somber expression

Seeing their interaction, it makes me wonder if Tou-san knows Naruto and Jiraiya are supposed to be related by a bond. Did Tou-san know about Naruto's parents? Tou-san should know, probably, since Tou-san is a Ninja who answers the Hokage.

+

It's been decided we will leave later, after Tou-san and Jiraiya finished some business in Hasu Village.

I go back to our room to start packing, with Naruto following me. After seeing the room, Naruto asks, "How can you carry around so many things without using storage scrolls?"

As a merchant, we need merchandise to support our claim. It is only one type of merchandise, but a lot of bags of it. They are wind chimes. Delicate merchandise, must be taken care of with full care.

After knowing what it is, Naruto grimaces, "It's broken easily, isn't it?"

"Yup," I say, with a smile, "Tou-san is good at taking care of them though,"

"Konatsu-san is awesome," Naruto praises Tou-san just like that, while looking at the wind chimes, "It's beautiful... Where did you get this?"

"Tou-san is the one who obtained these," I reply, going to pack my own luggage

"May I buy it?" Naruto asks, as it turns out, while looking at me too

"Sure," I grin, abandoning on my packing to go to Naruto's side, "Which one?"

"Umm," Naruto concentrates on picking out the wind chimes he wants. Contrary to my expectation, he buys a lot.

As Naruto takes out storage scrolls to store the wind chimes, I ask him what he plans to use them for. I don't know whether to be surprised by Naruto's reply.

"It's a present for everyone," Naruto says, rather shyly, "I have never give people presents before... But I think the chimes are nice. Seeing them, I feel everyone should have some too,"

I am touched, by how thoughtful Naruto is. He is cherishing his bonds with everyone in his own way. Nodding, I decide to give Naruto discount. If he doesn't have the money now, I will allow him to pay in instalment.

"How are you going give it to them?" I ask, referring to the friends in Konoha

Naruto grins, proud of himself, "I will ask the toads to help me deliver them!"

Yeah, Naruto should be proud of himself. I grin too, as we exchange high-five. Naruto does plan to give the toads some wind chimes too, after all. Helping out Naruto a little is not that troublesome, is it? See it as a form of training, I say.

+

At the evening of that day, we leave Hasu village separately.

 

 


End file.
